


Finding Memories (but making more with you)

by iUhcakip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Angst, But yes there is Violence, Descriptions of Blood, Fantasy Violence, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Freeform, Fluff, Im not sure about burn yet but yeah, Jaesung siblings, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, No Major Graphic Descriptions, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, tags to be updated, they all look human but embody their principles, they do not actually look like the tribes in the game, tribes, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iUhcakip/pseuds/iUhcakip
Summary: Being part of a Caravan makes the greatest of memories. A precious thing to have during a lifetime. Jaemin is excited to make plenty with his brother and best friends. Helping someone find theirs, was not part of the plan. But then again, isn't that just making more in the process?orJeno lost his memories, and Jaemin is both helping and hurting the process.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Finding Memories (but making more with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work is inspired by Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - a spin-off the original series. 
> 
> This is my first time writing something so big and posting it. I will update hopefully weekly. I will be starting school soon so we will see.
> 
> This fic is Nomin-centric but will have other pairings show up as well as other elements that I have not fully fleshed out yet due to this coming from a game (such as family/tribe dealings/7Dream companionship)
> 
> I will update tags as I go!

“Renjun, get it started soon!”

Mark yelled before he was sent skidding across the ground. The gargantuan crab’s hook had bested his shield stance. 

This was supposed to be simple: traverse the river, fight some goblins, find the myrrh, and celebrate the new year. Now here they were, trapped in a clearing with a waterfall at its front, which housed an evolved crab due to the potent miasma. 

“Jaemin hyung…” He felt a tug at his arm, bringing his attention to the younger boy laid against the wall.

“You need to cast,” Jisung hissed at the sharp pain shooting through his body “with Renjun hyung”. Jisung immediately squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain. The blood that flowed from the red gash slowly stained the rest of his armor. Jaemin’s eyes widened with worry, as if he wasn’t already stressed enough.

Panicking, Jaemin rushes to grab his weapon.“I’ll just try and break it’s shell... a-after Injunnie freezes it!” He readied stance, only to immediately be scolded by the leader Clavat.

“Jaemin, you need to!” 

Mark then charged forward with stamina as if he had not just been sent across the forest clearing.

Jaemin was not a gifted magicite user. He practiced it only to be able to join the Caravan with his best friends. However, he made up for his shortcoming with the Selkie tribe’s proudest skillset - speed and agility. He could easily dodge and jump his way to the crab’s slightly cracked shell, but its movements were too sporadic to land a focused hit. 

Jaemin wishes Haechan or Chenle were here. Either would easily fill in his spot in the spell fusion. However, from their last expedition in the Mushroom Forest, Haechan was poisoned, clumsily on his part might he add. Renjun came to the rescue as he always, but in typical Renjun style, gave a strict order of rest until they made it back home, leaving Chenle on guard duty with a pouting Haechan. The Caravan reasoned they would be fine short two members. It was River Belle Path, as understood by other towns to be an easy location to explore. Boy, were they wrong.

A voice brought Jaemin out of his daze.

“Jaemin-ah! I’m ready! While Mark has it still!” Jaemin scanned the field and noticed Renjun near the edge of the clearing, sending his focused Blizzard spell towards the beast. 

Tracking the spell, the silver haired boy realizes Mark is challenging the crab’s hook with his sword. Mark was a decent offense, but was tremendously more helpful in defense even if it took more energy, and the fact that the leader had resorted to a quick offensive stance, sparked panic in Jaemin’s blood - Mark was getting tired.

Hearing the loud whine of his younger brother behind him was the last straw. 

He sighs, “Okay…”

Jaemin tries to recall the basics. “Feet apart,” he mumbles as he sets his stance and continues to list the steps, “aligned posture...”

“Na Jaemin! There’s. No. Time!”

He flinches.

“A-and channeled breathing.” The Selkie finishes, finally closing his eyes. His skin feels a surge of iciness, and blue aura is emitted. Jaemin opens his eyes and slowly works his focus towards the large crustacean.

In spell fusions, teamwork is key. One must overlap their spells, wait as the spell name appears in their mind, and recite the name in unison. Focus, patience, and timing - principles that Jaemin did not embody as a Selkie, and finds it surprising that while Renjun is a gifted Yuke, it is hilariously contradictory to his explosive personality. 

“B. L. I. Z. Z A. ”

Jaemin is so anxious about his timing, he barely registers a third overlap on their spell and a confused yell from Renjun.

“G?!”

Jaemin focuses on the letters in his mind. Before he can even panic, the A is inscripted in his mind.

Out of pure shock, Jaemin recites,

“BLIZZAGA!”

After the chorus of voices resound, an icy wind begins to appear from between the trees, circling itself at the base of the giant crab. Clouds shade the sun above them, bringing its fury of snow and hail unto the unsuspecting Caravaners.

The ice begins to form, consuming the crab’s legs and trunk in its hungry, cold fangs. Its bites fractions itself into several parts, leaving deadly icicles through its legs.

In Jaemin’s confusion, he hears another shout.

“JAEMIN!” Renjun yells frustrated, and starts aggressively pointing to Mark, the howling wind obstructing his screams.

Instincts at the ready, he dashes to Mark, dodging the forming icicles as they erupt from the ground and plummet from the sky. No amount cold can stop his limbs as he sees a curled up figure on the ground. Mark had not gotten to cover in time, not to his own fault, since he was only expecting to dodge a Blizzara. The leader’s body was seizing in an effort to keep warm, and the blood drained from his limbs.

The selkie scooped up the blond, wincing at the lack of heat and shriveling skin. He made a straight shot to the clearing where he remembers Renjun was situated. He made it look easy, keeping balance amongst the forming tundra.

Rushing through the bushes, he finds the Yuke looking around some trees. When he notices Jaemin, he frantically asks,

“Did you see them? The third person?! Where are they?! I am going tie him to a tree, take his chalice, and let him choke on mias-”

“Injunnie! You need to help Mark!”

Renjun breaks out of his death threat spiel, and urgently ushers Jaemin to set their leader on the ground. After Renjun starts heating him up with a Fire magicite, he takes his racket and makes his way back to the icy terrain.

The yuke reprimands him as one would a child,

“And where do you think you’re going?”

The selkie explains,

“There is no guarantee that thing is dead, and it is only going to cause trouble if we come back here.”

Jaemin dashes through the foliage before Renjun can stop him. Pushing through the last set of bushes, he hears a distinct pierce and loud roar.

On top of the defeated monstrosity, stood a knight adorning an obsidian black armor. He easily plucks his long spear from the head. They noticed Jaemin, and while the Selkie could not see his face, he felt very intimidated. Before Jaemin could react, the knight jumps into the sky and disappears.

Diary from Year 1


End file.
